The Tail of Nalu
by Xx.Mystic.Crystal.xX
Summary: Nastu, Lucy, and Happy go on an adventure! Natsu and Lucy stay overnight in a house together ( happy is not aloud ). Feelings for each other will be revealed. Some Nalu smut takes place ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Fan fiction (and my first story in 3 years). This story will have smut in it. I don't care if you leave hateful comments; I know it's probably bad because I suck at writing. I wanted a storyline with the smut so if you are here just for the smut might want to skip a couple of chapters. Also it takes me a while to write and publish stuff so please be patient! Well anyway thank you for reading and please enjoy!!**

In a far away land, where magic exists, is place that's called Fiore. Inside Fiore, is a city know as Magnolia. What makes Magnolia so special is it's magic guild named Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is a strong guild. It is ranked number one over all the magic guilds.

Inside the guild hall are the Fairy Tail members. Natsu Dragneel is sitting at a wooden bench table while eating a piece of chicken. Beside him, is his blue exceed friend Happy. Happy is eating a fish.

From the corner of his eye, Natsu spots Lucy waking over to sit with them. Lucy Heartfilla is Natsu's teammate. "Have you picked out a job for us yet Natsu", Lucy asked, while moving hair away from her face. "Not yet. I haven't found a good one yet", Natsu said. "Well I need some money to pay rent", she said. "Don't worry, we'll find a mission soon", he said happily, giving Lucy a thumbs up.

Once Natsu finished eating, the group went to the job request board. Their eyes inspected all the job requests. "Wait, here's one", Lucy said, pointing to a paper. They all look closely at the paper. "Forty-five thousand jewels", Natsu and Happy exclaimed. "So all we have to do is fight an ice monster-", Lucy said until interrupted. "Alright! I'll get some action", Natsu interrupted. "-Then we have to thaw out the village's crops", she continued. Natsu became silent. He gave out a bored look. "That sounds so boring though", he said. "Come on Natsu. Maybe you'll find out that you like growing crops", she said. Natsu rolled his eyes then said,"Fine, let's take the job", he said.

Lucy grabbed the paper and placed it on the bar. " Natsu and I would like to take this job", she said to Mira Jane. Mira Jane is one of Fairy Tail's S-Class wizards. "Sure thing. Have fun guys", Mira said. "Wait shouldn't we have Gray help us out", Lucy asked. "Gray and Juvia went on a job two days ago", Mira explained. "Good. 'Cause we don't need an ice stripper to help us out", Natsu commented. "Yeah, but he could help us defeat the ice monster", she added. "Where's Erza? She could probably take the monster down with one hit", Happy asked. "She left a while ago. She said she was going to get some strawberry cake", Mira said. "Well I guess it's just you and me Lucy", Natsu said with a smile. "Hey! Don't forget about me", Happy exclaimed. Natsu laughed hesitantly, then apologized.


	2. Chapter 2

A while later, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are riding on a wagon to their destination. Natsu is lying on the floor in a drowsy state because of his motion sickness. "I'm never riding anything ever again", he says reluctantly. "Never heard that one before", Happy sarcastically commented. Lucy chuckled for Happy's sarcasm. "Where are we going again", he asked. "To some village far down in Fiore. The ice monster has froze all of the village's crops, and they can't escape due to their remote location. It's leading some villagers to die of starvation", Lucy explained. "I'd die of starvation if I went a week without fishies",Happy commented. Lucy rolled her eyes.

Times goes by, the team stops at an area near their destination. Once the wagon stopped, Natsu quickly jumped out with joy and excitement. "Alright! We're finally here", he shouted. "Happy, can you fly up and search for civilization", Lucy asked. Doing so, Happy flew up into the air using his exceed magic. He looked in every direction until he saw multiple rooftops. "There, I see the village! But it's a few miles from here". "Can you carry us there", Natsu asked. Happy agreed and flew down to grab them both. "Lucy you need to try a diet". "Shut it cat", she yelled in anger.

Happy dropped Natsu and Lucy near the entrance to the village. He slowly fell to the ground saying," Lucy is so heavy". When the ground and him made contact, he started to take deep breathes. Lucy glared at happy with a might rage. A blazing fire was taking place inside her eyes. Natsu wasn't paying attention any of that though. He was focused on his hunger. Lucy eventually calms down. She sighs and looks towards the entrance. "Let's go", she said with great dignity. The team ran into the village.


	3. Chapter 3

As the team walks in, they observe the villagers. They are all wearing thick coats, blankets, scarves, and other winter clothing. Lucy shivered, for she was cold and didn't bring any winter attire. Some people greeted the wizards and thanked them, though others walk by them, shivering. "Man, these people have no food, and they have to deal with this cold climate", Lucy said. "Just seems like a torture spot if you ask me", Natsu commented while looking around.

A man in a top hate and tons of layers of thick clothing approached them. "Hello! Are you the Fairy Tail wizards", he asked. Natsu and Lucy both nodded. "Great! I am the mayor of this village. Thank you for traveling all this way and saving our village", the man said. "It is no problem. We are happy to help", Lucy replied with a smile. "So where is the monster", Natsu asked. "You just missed him. It awakens at dawn and it terrorizes us for at least eight hours", explained the mayor. "So we have to stay here overnight", Natsu asked. "That is correct. Do not worry, we have a nice house for you to stay in", the mayor said. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other. Natsu smiled, and Lucy blushed.

From the corner of his eye, Natsu noticed the mayor constantly glancing at Lucy's breasts. He was not okay with anyone looking at her lady lumps, no matter how much they stick out. He then stepped in front of Lucy and started a conversation. "So where is the place we are staying", he asked. He quickly looked behind himself to see Lucy, then he winked at her. Lucy winked back, for she knew what he was doing. "He loves her", Happy thought to himself. He could not help but let out a chuckle. The mayor gave Natsu a smug look. "Alright, since you're in such a hurry. Right this way", the mayor said, leading the team in a direction.


	4. Chapter 4

They all stop at a small garden home. "This is where you will be staying", said the mayor. "Man I can't wait to lie down", Happy exclaimed. He did a loop in the air for he was flying. "I am sorry, but pets are not allowed inside our homes. If you want to stay with them, you will have to sleep outside", the mayor explained. Both Happy's and Natsu's jaws dropped. "For your information, Happy is not a pet", Natsu said, crossing his arms. "I am very sorry, those are the rules. Though we do have a luxurious dog house Happy can stay in", the mayor said. Happy's wings suddenly disappeared. His exceed magic energy ran out. "Sorry pal", Natsu said, kneeling down to talk to him. Happy slightly frowned. "Don't worry buddy, it's only for a couple of nights", Natsu said. Happy's frown faded away. "Now that that's settled, thank you for helping us and enjoy your stay", the mayor said as he walked away.

Natsu and Lucy step inside the house and look for the bedrooms. They search the whole house, but they only find one bedroom. "Well, since there is only one bedroom, I guess we have to sleep together", Lucy said as she started to blush. "Yeah, I guess so", Natsu replied, moving a lock of his bubblegum pink, hair away from his face. "Well, I'm going to take a bath", she declared. Lucy sets all of her belongings down on a chair, and she walks to the bathroom. Once she closes the door, Natsu falls backward onto the bed and sighs.

A little while later, Lucy relaxes in the bathtub. Suddenly, the door opens and Natsu walks in saying,"Hey Lucy when should-". Lucy screamed from embarrassment. "I forgot you were taking a bath", Natsu shouted. Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed. She didn't like people seeing her nude, but she didn't care anymore. "Hey this isn't the first time I've seen you naked", Natsu said while laughing. "That is true, but it doesn't make me feel better", she said.

Lucy drained out the tub and then stepped out of it. Still being soaking wet, she took a step and slipped. She bumped into Natsu in mid-air. She ended up falling on top of him. Their lips touching. Both are in shock. Natsu gives in and fully starts to kiss Lucy. She then realized what was happening and ran out of the room.

Natsu followed after Lucy. He started to regret his actions. He did not intend to upset her. He thought it was the right moment. Natsu had been holding all of his feelings for Lucy inside him for a long time. All the adventures they had went on together, just brought them closer together. At that moment, Natsu realized he was in love with Lucy.

Once Natsu finally caught up with Lucy, she was sat in a corner of the living room with her knees to her chest. He walked over towards her and squatted down. Before he could speak, Lucy already beat him to it. "I like you Natsu, more than a friend. I just don't want to ruin our friendship", she said. A tear swiftly falls down her cheek. Natsu places his hand on her shoulder. "Nothing in this world can ruin our friendship", he said. Lucy slightly started to smile. "Besides, do you think Erza would let us hate each other forever", he added. She laughed. "You are right. Ever since we first met you've been there by my side. Nothing could change that", Lucy said. She wiped away all her tears and started to smile.


End file.
